Episode 3: Romeo and Juliet
ANIME EPISODE 3---ROMEO AND JULIET ( Japanese title---''"Romio to Jurietto ~Juliet and romeo~"'' ロミオとジュリエット～) Episode Overview One day, after girl's PE class, Yoshino is told by the coach, in front of all of the other students, to begin wearing a bra to school. Devastation hits it's mark, and abounds. When the homeroom teacher asks the class what they want to do for the upcoming Cultural Festival, the voting is for a 'gender non-conforming' stage play. Maho, Anna, and a few other girls gossip during takes at their modeling photo shoot. Yoshino calls Shuichi and suggests that Shuichi write the play. Shuichi begins a notebook, with pages of ideas, but stays up too late, and is sick the next day at school. So Shuichi stays in the nurse's office, and soon Yoshino comes in to mention the fact of being asked to wear a bra. The new play is also discussed. That afternoon, Shuichi returns to class. Mako tells Shuichi that their voices will soon change with the onset of puberty. Mako suggests recording their pre-puberty voices, and that evening they both dress in girl's clothing to do the recording. Maho's so-called boyfriend, Fumiya, breaks up the session, and offers a sick Maho oranges. Left to themselves, Shuichi 'changes gears' and finishes the rough draft of the play that very evening. Saori also writes a draft script for the play. Next day, both drafts are given to the teacher, and he mentions that both drafts could be combined into one good play. Shuichi and Saori begin working together to do just that. Saori invites Shuichi to her home to work on the play. Saori offers Shuichi a pretty dress to wear while they are together, but the offer is declined. They decide on a modern gender non-conforming 'Romeo and Juliet' , wherein both characters are transgender teenagers. Romeo will be a female to male transgender teen, and Juliet will be a male to female transgender teen. The next day, at the beginning of the school day, a boy walking past Shuichi points out the fact that the girl walking ahead of them is wearing a bra for the first time. When Yoshino greets Shuichi a few moments later, it is very obvious that Yoshino is also wearing a bra for the first time ! This Episode's Story At the end of girl's PE class, Yoshino is told by the coach, in front of all the other girls, to begin wearing a bra at school. Needless to say, Yoshino is completely devastated and falls to the floor, while Chi, who has big boobs to begin with, is laughing her head off. In class, the new teacher asks the class for suggestions as to what to do for the summer Cultural Festival. Among the many ideas, Saori shocks the class by offering the thought of having a 'gender non-conforming' play. A vote is taken, and the gender non-conforming play wins the most support. After school, several classmates discuss potential roles for the play, and who should play the roles. Saori becomes offended, and leaves the group. Anna, Maho, and another teen fashion model gossip during a photo shoot, while a fourth girl is in front of the cameras. For some unknown reason, Anna gets offended, and leaves. While peeling green beans at home, Shuichi receives a phone call from Yoshino, with Yoshino suggesting that Shuichi write the script for the transgender play. In their room, with the sick sister, Shuichi begins to write, racking the brain for ideas. Ideas soon become distracted thinking about the past friendship with Yoshino. In the morning, the sick sister stays home from school, but a very tired Shuichi is sent to school. Shuichi hangs out in the nurses station. Yoshino comes by to see Shuichi, and tells all the troubles out loud, mostly about having to begin wearing a bra. The script for the play is also discussed. At noontime, Shuichi is told to leave the nurses' station and return to class. Maho's so-called boyfriend, Fumyia, asks Shuichi if he can come by their home and visit Maho. Shuichi agrees. Mako tells Shuichi that both of their voices will soon change, and they need to record their pre-puberity voices now ! That very evening, in Shuichi's front room, both Shuichi and Mako dress in girls clothing, and begin to record their voices on a cell phone. However, a very sick Maho breaks up the session, and then the visit from her 'boyfriend' further ruins it, with cruel accusations of 'cross-dressing' being thrown around. Shuichi and Mako step outside, while the 'boyfriend' offers Maho a bag of oranges. He then leaves, Mako leaves, and Shuichi decides to once again try and work on the script for the play. Imagination kicks in with Shuichi, as the male to female transgender girl, is seen as establishing a deep friendship with the female to male transgender boy, namely Yoshino. The next day at school, Shuichi turns in the script, and finds out that Saori has also written a script. The teacher tells the two to work together and combine the scripts into one exceptional play. Shuichi and Saori agree to work together, even as they are being gossiped about by other students when they are seen in the library. After school, Chi comes from behind, and squeezes Yoshino's tender boobs, greatly angering Yoshino. After relocating to Saori's bedroom for privacy, Saori offers to Shuichi the chance to wear a pretty dress while they rewrite the scripts. Surprisingly, Shuichi declines. It is decided to go with the idea of a young girl who wants to be a boy named Romeo, and a teen boy who wants to be a girl named Juliet. Shuichi finally walks home in the rain. While it is raining, Yoshino is at home in the bedroom, trying on a sports bra. The bitterness and resentment of it all does not escape Yoshino's sensibilities. In the morning, on the way to school, Mako and Shuichi are walking together, when two other boys walking together pass them. They remark that the girl in front of them is wearing a bra for the first time, since they can see the outline of the bra straps from behind, barely showing through her school uniform shirt. When Yoshino catches up with Shuichi and Mako, she says a greeting, and runs off. Mako points out to Shuichi that Yoshino is wearing a sports bra for the first time, since the outline of it could clearly be seen, just barely showing through the uniform shirt ! Category:Anime Episodes